dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
TRIP MACHINE (series)
The series is a series of songs in the DanceDanceRevolution series. The songs are known for their variety of tricks that cause the player to "trip up" and think about where to step. Debuting with the eponymous song of the same name in 1998's Dance Dance Revolution, TRIP MACHINE remains a flagship song series in DDR. It is often placed as a psuedo-boss song below the PARANOiA series. TRIP MACHINE *Artist: DE-SIRE (NAOKI) *BPM: 160 *Appears in: DDR 1stMIX (1998), DDR Extreme(2004), and DDR 2010 PS3 *X-Special: Yes The first song in the series. SP-TRIP MACHINE~JUNGLE MIX~ *Artist: DE-SIRE (NAOKI) *BPM: 160 *Appears in: DDR 2ndMIX (1999), DDRMAX2 (2003) *X-Special: Yes The second song in the series. First song to include the "Give it to me good!" soundbite. Has a remix by dj TAKA in beatmania IIDX 2nd style called SP-TRIP MACHINE (for beatmania II). TRIP MACHINE~luv mix~ *Artist: 2MB (U1-ASAMi) *BPM: 160 *Appears in: DDR 2ndMIX CS (1999), DDR 3rdMIX (1999), DDR Konamix (2002) *X-Special: No Third song in the series. TRIP MACHINE CLIMAX *Artist: DE-SIRE (NAOKI) *BPM: 180 *Appears in: DDR 4thMIX (2000), DDRMAX CS (2002) *X-Special: Yes Fourth song in the series. The only 'final boss' song of the Trip Machine series in DDR 4th MIX due to being the final song to play in the All-Maniac Nonstop course. TRIP MACHINE survivor *Artist: DE-SIRE (NAOKI) *BPM: (43-)170 *Appears in: DDR Extreme (2002-2004) *X-Special: No Fifth song in the series. Accessible as a special 2nd Stage in DDR Extreme (an Extra Stage song in the North American PS2 release). TRIP MACHINE PhoeniX *Artist: DE-SIRE改 (DE-SIRE alterative) (NAOKI) *BPM: (80-)160 *Appears in: DDR SuperNOVA2 (2007) *X-Special: No Sixth song in the series. First official TRIP MACHINE boss song. One of the Encore Extra Stages for DDR SuperNOVA2. Its BPM is doubled in beatmaniaIIDX (now 320). Also the first song to have Challenge steps of its own. TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION *Artist: DE-JAVU (Takayuki Ishikawa) *BPM: 190(95-380) *Appears in: DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX (2011-2012) *X-Special: No 7th song in the series. Second TRIP MACHINE boss song. This is the second TRIP MACHINE song not to be composed by NAOKI. First accessible as a Final Stage song on Normal in 2ndMIX mode, TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION is by far the most difficult TRIP MACHINE song and many believe it to be one of the hardest songs ever. TRIP MACHINE (xac nanoglide mix) *Artist: DE-SIRE *BPM: 170 *Remixed by: xac *First Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX OST (2011 re-issue) *DDR Debut: DDR X3 vs. 2ndMIX *X-Special: No The eighth song in the series. Similar to PARANOiA (kskst mix), BRILLIANT 2U (AKBK MIX), PUT YOUR FAITH IN ME (DA's Twinkly Disco Remix), KEEP ON MOVIN' (Y&Co. DJ BOSS remix), REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT, & Go For The Top, this song was added to X3 vs. 2ndMIX during the Konami Arcade Championship 2012, thus making it one of the last new songs to be added to that game. Trivia *The "oh yeah!" soundbite can be heard in Pierce The Sky by JAKAZiD feat. K.N., as well as FIRE FIRE by StripE (kors k). *StripE's aforementioned song borrows some of TRIP MACHINE's soundbites. Category:Songs Category:Song Series Category:TRIP MACHINE